Uma Arlinda Mulher
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: A vantagem de se embebedar é que, na manhã seguinte, você não se lembra de quase nada ocorrido na noite passada.


_**Fanfic escrita para o "FF-SOL 100 Temas – Desafio Miss Sunshine"**_

_Tema: 81 - Vantagem_

-

_Te encontrei toda remelenta e estronchada,_

_Num bar entregue às bebida._

_Te cortei os cabelos do sovaco e as unhas do pé_

_Te chamei de querida_

_Te ensinei todos os auto-reverse da vida _

_E o movimento de translação que faz a Terra girar_

_Te falei que era importante é competir, _

_Mas te mato de pancada se você não ganhar_

_-------_

_**A vantagem de se embebedar é que, na manhã seguinte, você não se lembra de quase nada ocorrido na noite passada. **_

Jiraya recordava que estava com Tsunade, conversando sobre coisas mundanas, como sempre faziam. Até que começou a galanteá-la. Era algo costumeiro... Mas, por algum motivo...

_-------_

_Você foi agora a coisa mais importante _

_Que já me aconteceu neste momento,_

_Em toda a minha vida_

_Um paradoxo do pretérito imperfeito,_

_Complexo com a teoria da relatividade_

_Num momento crucial, um sábio soube saber_

_Que o sabiá sabia assobiar_

_E quem amafagafar os mafagafinhos _

_bom amafagafigador será_

_-------_

_**Outra vantagem é que a bebida serve com um entorpecente, evitando que sinta dor...**_

Por algum motivo ele não se sentia bem. Talvez tivesse exagerado na dose, porque seu estômago estava doendo. Ou talvez fosse seu tórax. Suas costelas pareciam ter sido arrancadas e havia um zumbido estranho saindo de seu nariz cada vez que inspirava. Tentou mover os braços mas sentiu que estavam engessados.

_-------_

_Te falei que os pediatra é o doutor _

_responsável pela saúde dos pé_

_O zóista cuida dos zóio e os oculista_

_Deus me livre, nunca vão mexer no meu_

_Pois pra mim você é uma besta mitológica _

_com cabelo pixaim parecida com a Medusa_

_Eu disse isso pra rimar com a soma _

_dos quadrados dos catetos é igual à porra da hipotenusa_

_-------_

_**Porém, isso pode ser uma desvantagem em alguns casos...**_

Abriu lentamente os olhos... Pelo menos tentou, pois sua pálpebra direita parecia estar inchada e não se moveu mais que alguns milímetros. Percebeu então que se encontrava em um quarto de hospital. Uma plaquinha com letras garrafais pregada na porta indicava UTI.

_-------_

_Você foi agora a coisa mais importante _

_Que já me aconteceu neste momento,_

_Em toda a minha vida_

_Um paradoxo do pretérito imperfeito,_

_Complexo com a teoria da relatividade_

_Num momento crucial, um sábio soube saber_

_Que o sabiá sabia assobiar_

_E quem amafagafar os mafagafinhos _

_bom amafagafigador será_

_-------_

_**Afinal o álcool confunde os sentidos, afetando a memória e a coordenação motora... Assim como o senso do perigo...**_

Jiraya tentou se concentrar, lembrar o que tinha acontecido naquele bar, qualquer mísero pedaço de memória, mas sua cabeça estava latejando tamanha a dor que sentia. Onde estavam os enfermeiros com a morfina? Ou sake, mas ele duvidava que o deixariam tomar bebidas alcoólicas em um hospital... ou qualquer outra coisa, já que havia alguns arames em sua boca.

Foi então que alguém apareceu para clarear seus pensamentos...

Uma pena que era Naruto e não uma enfermeira loiraça saída de Baywatch...

Tentou perguntar o que tinha acontecido e por quê estava em uma UTI, todo enfaixado e sem sentir as pernas. Tudo o que conseguiu pronunciar foi:

- _Nann'uto... Orquee ac-... aont'cee... uu.. comirrr-go...? _– Naruto o encarou com aquela expressão de quando não entendia nada.

Afinal Naruto não entendia nem quando ele falava claramente, quanto mais nesse estado... Suspirou, mas desejou que não o tivesse feito, pois sentiu uma pontada no peito e teve medo de ter perfurado um dos pulmões.

- Está tentando me perguntar o que aconteceu com você?

Jiraya teria engasgado com a própria saliva não fosse a dor em seu maxilar... Ou ele estava sob efeito de remédios fortíssimos ou Naruto entendia melhor quando ele falava como um idiota...

O loiro puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se próximo a cama de seu mestre, respirando profundamente antes de começar.

- Bem... Você e Tsunade-baa-chan estavam em um bar na noite do karaokê e... quando ela não cedeu as suas cantadas baratas...

_-------_

_Eu fundei a Associação Internacional_

_de Proteção às Borboletas do Afeganistão_

_Te provei por B mais C que a menina_

_Dos teus zóio não tem menstruação_

_Dar um prato de trigo pra dois tigres e_

_Ver os bichos brigando é legal que só_

_Pois nos tira e põe, deixa ficar da vida_

_Serei sempre seu escravo-de-Jó_

_-------_

- ...Você decidiu subir no palco e cantar aquela música dos Mamonas Assassinas especialmente para ela... Só que, na minha opinião, Tsunade-baa-chan não é muito fã deles...

Oh... então foi isso... bom... uma das vantagens de cantar embriagado uma música ofensiva a uma mulher perigosa é que...

_**Você sempre pode culpar a bebida.**_

* * *

_Música: 'Uma Arlinda Mulher' - Mamonas Assassinas_


End file.
